


Confidential Customization

by Rossy94



Series: To Have You [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Gets an Upgrade, Cyberlife Sucks at Apologies, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank and Connor Argue, Hank is Distracted by Connor's Body, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Mission: Get That Box, POV Connor, Sexual Fantasy, Squirting, Stripping, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, i can't spell, interfacing, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossy94/pseuds/Rossy94
Summary: Connor's package get's delivered, and he tries it out for the first time. Hank know's that there is something going on with Connor, but Connor isn't about to give it up that easily.





	Confidential Customization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/gifts).



> Thank you guys for being so patient with me. This one took some time for me to get started. I knew what I wanted to write, but the process of getting started was rough. 
> 
> I love you all!

The shower was pleasing for the fact that I love seeing Hank naked and in all the glory of his body, but it was so unsatisfying. We just cleaned up. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. We didn't talk at all, except for the occasional ' _Could you switch spots with me?_ ' or ' _Can you hand me the shampoo?_ '. There was nothing sexy about it, well, of course Hank himself is sexy to me, but it was just like laying there in bed. No pillow talk. Even though we didn't really have sex, but to me we were somewhat intimate, kind of. I know it wasn't a typical after "sex" shower. At least, I don't think it was.

I opened my eyes to see the beast asleep. I had been lying on my side and he was curled next to me. Of course, he had most of the bed, but the warmth and the softness of his fur, and that of the bed was comforting. My TS level were turned up to 72, which made it nice for sleep. I lowered it back down, and my eyes shifted over to the window, it was still dark out; the time was 04:03 MT; way too early. I ran some diagnostic tests, and everything is working fine other then the fact that my stress levels are still high. I sigh and slowly sit up trying to think of what to do at this hour of the morning. Then I see the thump of the tail. I have woken the beast. I look beside me and smile to see the teddy bear looking back. "Hey boy." I say gently while scratching him behind the ears. Then the idea occurred to me. "Want to go for run?"

* * *

The run was the best thing that I could have done for myself; Sumo also got to benefit from it. Sitting at home all day laying about with all the pent up energy, he has to get it out somehow. We were on our way to the precinct, low radio playing, Hank too tired to make conversation, but all in all, it was peaceful in the car. I looked out the window watching the world go by. Business owners were opening up shop for the day, shifts were changing from third to first, and traffic was just starting to pick up for the morning rush. It was like the city itself was waking up. There's some kind of sentiment to it. Maybe it was because it was morning when I met Hank back at the Chicken Feed after the Demonstration and he took me back to his place. The place that I now call home. It was the first time I ever saw the city differently. Through the eyes of a deviant. I smile at the thought, when a notification appeared in my vision. It was an e-mail.

Though I am alive, there are many benefits to being technology. Any time I get an e-mail or a text message, I am automatically notified be it work or personal. I want to be aware of what is happening at all times as soon as possible. The e-mail is a no reply from Cyberlife. I open it and scan the information. The upgrade I purchased on Saturday has just been shipped and is out for delivery. My thirium pump speeds up with the feeling that I can only assume is anxiety. Hank **cannot** know I got that, not yet anyway. I glance over at him, and of course he exchanges a glance back. "What?" His voice, deep and tired. "Nothing, Lieutenant." I reply with his title, looking forward. We haven't even made it to work, and I can tell that today is going to be a long day. 

We went through the day like any other work day. The only difference is that I became evasive towards Hank up to a point. When he would go to the break room, I avoided the break room. When he would go chat with other officers, I didn't bother with as much as a hello to anyone he was talking to. Colin, the RK900, my upgrade, took notice in my behavior. He even interfaced with me while we worked at one point.

" _This isn't like you, Connor._ " He's right it isn't like me.

" _I'm fine. I just have some things going on right now that I need to deal with, but after today. It'll be fine._ " 

" _I don't believe you, but I'll accept that answer for now. If and when you are ready to talk, you can come to me. I'll listen._ " He hasn't been a deviant for more than two months, how could he possibly help me, let alone understand what I'm going through? I know that we didn't start on the best terms, but I can tell he is just trying to help.

" _Thank you, Colin. I assure everything will be fine._ "

It was more or less what I was hoping, that everything will be fine after today. It was 16:58 MT, and Hank was talking to Tina about a citation she wrote and some advice on how to deal with a situation like that in the future. Hank maybe an asshole at times, but he was once in their shoes; dealing with the citizens of Detroit face to face on a daily basis. It was nice to see him listen and share this thoughts about what it he would have done and how he felt about it. Now, only if he would do that with me. Hmm. 

"Connor!" I heard my name shouted from across the room, startling me. "You ready? Or are you gonna sit there all night?" I exchanged looks with both of them. Hank stared at me with a slight smile on his face and so was Tina. Why are you smiling, Tina? There's no reason for you to smile. Pettiness. I'm not a petty person. I could feel a bit of heat rise to the surface of my face. Of course, it's embarrassing to get called out like that. I stand up taking a deep unneeded breath and follow Hank, eyeing Tina as I walked past her. "What?" She said with same smile on her face.

* * *

The car ride home was different than this morning. The music was louder, Hank was more awake, and I'm on edge to make sure I get to that package before he does. The commute itself felt like an eternity, but it took us the usual twenty-three minutes plus or minus two minutes. As we pull into the driveway I could see the white box on the doorstep. I felt every wire in my body fire with electricity. I see code appear the right side of my vision.

[MISSION: GET TO THAT BOX.]

My stress levels were rising to the point that it seemed that I never ran in the first place. I literally created a mission for myself. I never create missions for myself. EVER. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out before Hank even had a chance to put the car in park. "Connor, what the hell!" I slammed the car door and raced to the house. I grabbed the box in my placed under my opposite arm away from Hank's view. I pulled my house key out and let myself in. Immediately, I went straight to the bedroom and hid the box in a bag in my side of the closet.

[MISSION: SUCCESSFUL]

I then started to undress myself from my suit too fool Hank. "Connor!" I could hear him yelling from living room. I pulled my jacket off throwing it in the hamper next to my dresser. His footsteps were getting closer, and my thirium pump raced with a thud. I took my tie off and began unbuttoning my shirt. "Connor?" He asks calmly as he rounded the entry way into the room. "Yes, Hank." I said as I took my belt off. He leaned against the door frame with his arms folded. He was eyeing me. I could tell just from the look on his face, but it was only confirmed from his increased respiratory rate with the heart palpitation that went with it. He was getting aroused; me getting undressed was not for you to get aroused, Hank. I turned from him and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a t-shirt, then opened a different drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts. 

"Connor." Hank began. I slid my shirt off. "Um...uh..." Yes, Hank? Is my body too distracting for you? "What's...um-what's been goin' on with you today?" I put my shirt in the basket, and grabbed my t-shirt unfolding it. I sigh thinking about what to say. "I don't know what you're talking about." I pull the t-shirt over my head and see that Hank stance has changed. "Don't bullshit me. You've been acting weird all fucking day. You keep telling me you're fine but you don't act like you are." I shake my head, and take my pants off, quickly changing into my shorts. "If I wasn't fine, you would know." I drop my pants in the basket. "I do know, and you are not. Goddamn it, Connor! Stop acting avo-" "Hank!" I yell cutting him off. "Please...I'm just-going through some changes, because of my deviancy, okay? It's normal. I talked about with Colin earlier. I'm fine." It's a lie, again, but can you blame me? The man isn't going to stop, unless I give him some kind of reasonable answer that he will accept, and well, this is the closest thing I could come up with.

"Like, what kind of changes?" His voice is low. Oh, Hank, don't look at me like that. I just want to hold him right in this moment. He's worried, and I get it. That's why he's been asking me all these questions and bothering me, but I need him to open up to me so I know I can open up to him. "Nothing to worry about, Hank. My stress levels have been rising for unknown reasons, and its been making me act strangely. I went for a run this morning to lower it. I even took Sumo with me." I gave him a half smile. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the truth either. He nodded and sighed, taking a seat on the bed. "I'll go start on dinner. Get into something more comfortable." I walked over to the bed gaining eye contact from him. "Everything's going to be fine."

After dinner, Hank decided he was going to bed early. I didn't question him because I already knew why. We have such a complicated relationship, and it's doing nothing but making things tense between us. I hate it. I don't want this for us. I'm so scared of rejection from him, and I really do not think I could handle it if he did. "Night, Hank." I said leaned against the kitchen sink with my palms pressed on the edge and my elbow bent. He turned back and nodded. "Night." I stared down at the floor, running through my memories throughout the day. I wonder if Hank saw the package? I really hope he didn't. I try to shake the thought out of my head as I make my way into the living room. I just need to get some sleep or something, tomorrow will be better. 

* * *

Morning really couldn't get here soon enough. I woke at 03:48 MT, but forced myself to go back into stasis for at least another hour before getting up. It was way too early for me to even attempt to try and get ready for work. When that hour passed, I got up and went about my regular morning routine taking care with Sumo, fixing the couch, and quietly going into the bedroom to gather an outfit for work. As I looked through the closet, deciding that I'm not feeling a suit today, I search for a button up that is work appropriate. I pick out the a light salmon colored one, and choose the brown belt to go with it. I open a drawer and pull out a pair a faded looking jeans, and decided that I know what shoes would look nice with it. I kneel down to grab the shoes when a bag, that was oh so carelessly shuffled out of place, caught my attention. The package.

I look behind me to see that Hank was dead asleep. I lay my things down on the floor beside me, and gently unzip the bag. I pull the sides of the bag apart as wide as I could, and as quietly as possible I pull the white box out. The box wasn't big, but it wasn't exactly small either. I grabbed my clothes putting them over the box to hide it just in case. I pick out the shoes I wanted, and reached in a drawer for socks. I close the closet door, and I make my way to the bathroom. 

Once inside, I lock it. No chances can be taken, especially not with this. I set my clothes on the sink, and I take a seat with the box on the side of the tub. I take a deep breath and open it. I'm doing this for Hank. I'm doing this for me. I'm doing this for _Us_. I open the flap of the lid and there it is, the 2741-FG(S). Seeing a sex organ not on a person is a little...no, very weird. There is a card inside the and I take it out and read it. 

_Dear Valued Customer,_

_Thank you for your purchase! Here at Cyberlife, we know that you are your own android, and that you can be unique in your own way!_

_We are making it our priority to satisfy the need and want of every android out there. We want to support you and your way of Life!_

_\- The Cyberlife Team_

Okay...I guess this is a business way to apologize. Shitty. I shake my head putting the card back in the box, only to pull out another card with the instructions code. I scan it, retaining the information and proceed with the process. Turning off my TS, I set the box on the floor next to me and take my short and boxers off. I use my right hand, and expose my outer chassis placing two finger above where my pubis bone would be. I the outer chassis is exposed to my penis and testicles, and I see the outline of where is can detach. Using both hands, I take my finger and press them into the outlines to make it click out of place, and I'm notified that the part has come loose. I take it off and pick up and the vagina lining it up where my original genitals were. I press the part in and it clicks into place. The outer chassis of the area is still there, and I see a notification to install the software needed for the part to function as it should. I start the installation process, and continue to get ready for work. 

* * *

By the time Hank and I got in the car, the installation process is at 76%. To be fair this was not some add-on where to be able to eat or feel, this is a complete change in my anatomy. So, yeah, it's going to take some time. My touch sensors were still off, so I couldn't feel anything; my clothes didn't feel different below the belt, and overall, I just felt like I did before my upgrades. Robotic. Fucking hate it.

At work, the day started better than it had the day before. I wasn't evading Hank like I had, and the case we were working on seem to have more than one lead. By mid-morning, everything was going really well. Hank was making his second cup of coffee and I was on my way back to my desk from archives, when a notification appeared in my view. Installation complete. I smiled once I reached my desk and turned my TS on to it's normal range. I sat down and immediately I could tell a difference. One hand went in between my thighs, the other a fist to my mouth as I screwed my eyes shut. It felt so sensitive for some reason. My TS was at 45, I don't understand?

"You alright, Connor?" I my shot open wide and I turned my head towards Hank. "Yeah." I nodded. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

Impatience. This is a feeling I do not care for, impatience. Where the hell is Hank? I'm waiting at the car, ready to go home. I've made it through the week without losing my shit wearing this thing, and I really don't want to be in public any more than I have to be. I look over at the entrance of the building and see him round the corner. There he is. The man of the hour. "I'm comin'. I'm comin'." He can tell I'm annoyed. He unlocks the car and we get in. I buckle my seat belt and Hank looks at me. No. Please, no. "I'm gonna drop you off at the house. Ben and couple of retired officers stopped by and they want me to go with them to a bar and I said I would go." Oh thank fuck. "Okay." I nodded with my reply. 

We pull up to the house, and I'm about to get out. "Hank, call me if you need a ride home, please." He pursed his lips not looking at me. "I will." "Have fun." I smile at him as I open the door and he exchange a small one back. I get out and make my way to the house. As soon as I unlock the front door, I see Hank drive away. I go about taking care of Sumo, and getting comfortable for the night. As I'm getting undressed in the bedroom, I take notice of myself in the body mirror. Hank doesn't much care for the fact that I bought it, but I like to make sure I look decent before going out, even if Hank doesn't.

I continue to undress, watching myself taking one article of clothing off at a time. First, my tie, then I unbutton my shirt. I take off my shoes and socks. I just throw the clothing on the floor, not caring where they land. I slide my shirt off, letting it fall down to my feet. I work on my belt, pulling it through the belt loops of my jeans, then dropping it on the floor. My jeans are next, and with ease, I unbutton and unzip them, pulling them down and tossing them to the side. I'm left in nothing my my boxer briefs, and I stare at my reflection. The feeling that is running through my circuits makes my pump race. I let my hands run across my chest and abdomen; closing my eyes, just feeling the touch of my own skin. I wish Hank would touch me like this. I begin to feel an urge building lower and I let out a sigh, but it wasn't just like any sigh, it was like pleasure. I open my eyes, and I bite my bottom lip bringing my hands close to my hips. I dip my fingers into the band of my boxers and slowly pull them down enough to let them fall on their own, and I step out of them. I see myself for the first time since I changed. 

I smile at the fact that I love it. I love the way it looks in between my legs. I just hope that Hank loves it as much as I do. I feel the urge again, it's like this sexy sensation, a craving, a want, a desire. I let my hand travel down and just gracefully touch my lips. My breathing picked up, and I slid a finger just between them. That sensation is perfect in every way. "Oh, fuck!" I covered my mouth with my other hand. My body was slightly shaking, and I looked at myself in the face. I ran my hand through hair, and noticed that I was flushed pink in the face. I grazed my bottom lip between my teeth, and looked over at the bed. I smile. Hank's not home, and he won't be for a while.

I go to the bathroom and grab a towel to lay on the bed. I don't need evidence left behind of my horny endeavor. I do just that, and close the bedroom door. Sorry, Sumo, this is a closed session. I lay down and get comfortable, closing my eye, I begin touching myself. I run some finger tips along my breast plate, and others play with my nipples. I take the hand that was on the breast plate, and glide it along my abs to the top of my knee. I let fingers wander slowly down my inner thigh, and I can feel my pump speed up. 

I've never done this before, but I have researched porn and what people do when they masturbate; yet, for some reason, this doesn't seem like what my research would include. Images of Hank begin to show in my mind, but they are things that Hank has never done with me before. He's touching me, like I'm touching me. I imagine him kissing me, talking to me. It's like I can hear his voice. It's like it's a...a fantasy. My fingers reach the outer part of my labia, but in my mind those aren't my fingers, they're Hank's. I feel a sudden cool wetness stream down to my perineum. I fantasize about Hank teasing me about how wet I am for him. My fingers then ever so slightly caress my clit. "Ugh-shit!" I grit my teeth at the intensity. I try not to be too loud for Sumo's sake, I don't think I can handle trying to calm him down in the state I'm in. 

My other hand is now in my hair gripping it. I'm making small circles on my clit causing my legs to shake. All I can think about is Hank sucking on my neck and making his way down. Fuck! To think of what it would be like for him to go down on me. I stop circling my clit, and take my middle and ring finger, making them start near the entrance for my hole rubbed them up to my clit. I repeated the motion over and over, pretending it to be Hank's tongue. I can see him, in between my thighs looking back at me with his baby blues while he's eating out my pussy. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I whisper quietly with excitement. My fingers feel so good, but I know his tongue would feel so much better. 

I let my other hand travel to my other thigh and caress it. I want Hank to fuck me. I slow down the motion of my fingers, letting the fantasy play out. Hank is kissing my body, talking to me, telling me he wants me. I want him. Fuck, do I want him so fucking bad. I lower my fingers to the entrance of my vagina and I slide one finger in. I let out a moan and I begin to move it in and out. It doesn't take long before I add another finger, and I feel something deep inside. I keep my fingers inside, playing with my pussy while imagining that it's Hank that's doing it. My fantasy only gets better as it turns more sexual and romantic. I picture Hank fucking me deep with his hard cock, whispering to me, biting me, licking me. "Oh-Sh-Hank!" I pull my fingers out fast and clear fluid squirts out of me. My whole body is shaking as I arch my back, curling my toes. This was a completely different type of orgasm than I have ever had. 

I give my self a minute to calm down. I laugh as I take deep breaths cooling down my internal units. Damn, that felt good. I sit realizing that my orgasm is now all over the bed. "Shit." So much for the towel. I get off the bed and start to pull the bedding off. I'll make an excuse, saying that I wanted to wash my blankets and decided to wash his, too. I go over to my dresser and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. As I go to pick up the bedding, I find the door is cracked open. I swore I closed that all the way. I looked around seeing if Sumo may have gotten in, but there was no sign of him. I stood there for a moment thinking of what could have cause the door to open. My eyes were closed the whole time during...wait? Is Hank home?! I felt my pump hit the floor as I raced to the window. His car wasn't in the the driveway. I took an unneeded sigh of relief. 

I walk out of the bedroom and look around the house. No one got in, did they? No, Sumo would have made a noise. I take a deep breath. Maybe I thought I closed the door all the way and I didn't. My stress levels are fluctuating too much, it's putting me on edge. I really need to relax a little. I put the bed set in the washing machine, setting a timer to change it to the dyer. Yeah, I just need to relax. I lay down on the couch in the silence thinking about my fantasy, and how I hope that Hank will make it come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> The 2741- Female Genitalia (Standard)
> 
> Also for those who don't know how to read military time, it's simple, just add or subtract 12. (i.e. It's 03:00 in the morning. To say it's 3 in the afternoon add 12. 15:00. That's it, that's all she wrote. My job requires me to do military time, so I'm used to seeing it, and I think it makes sense for detectives to use it too. 
> 
> I hope you all in enjoyed this one! Please leave kudos and comments. I love hearing what you think (even if you don't like it). Once again, thank you all for being so patient with me, I do appreciate it! Love you all, have a wonderful day or night wherever you are! Kisses! .3.
> 
> (Funny note: For some reason, I thought Cyberlife was spelled Cyberlyfe. If you knew I was spelling it wrong and you were laughing at me, I am laughing with you. That is fucking hilarious!)


End file.
